MGT3K behind the scenes special
by Agent BM
Summary: A special behind the scenes look on my series, Mystery Gumball theater 3000
1. Chapter 1

**MGT3K behind the scenes special**

**I don't own tawog**

Ch. 1

You may have read or heard about it, but what you don't know is how it all got started, what the characters think of it, and how long it'll last. I'm talking about Mystery Gumball Theater 3000. Created by author Brandon Martinez, or as he prefers Agent BM, the series has become a hit. A show about the characters of the amazing world of Gumball being trapped in space forced to watch Episodes of their series they didn't even know existed. So sit back, relax, and grab a snack as we take you behind the scenes of MGT3K on this special episode of Behind the Scenes

(Early beginnings)

The story of how it all began happened in late 2012 with the creative mind of author Agent BM, writer of such popular stories such as Wreck it Salvation, the amazing world of Jurassic park, and who framed Vanellope Von Schweetz. But MGT3K didn't become a hit overnight, and to tell us the story we got an exclusive interview with the writer himself

"MGT3K started as an idea in my head. I was a big fan of Gumball and the show mystery science theater 3000. I wanted to know, what would the family's life be like if they got trapped in space and forced to watch their own show, and thus the show was born."

"I made a theme song that wasn't really a theme song, and my first chapter. I was proud of myself until I got my first review. An author whose never written one story in his life threatened me. He said stories like mine didn't belong on the site and if I didn't do something, he would report me and have my account suspended. I was forced to abandon the project for 30 minutes. I didn't want my account suspended. My new dream was ruined. But I made some changes to the second chapter, kept the original song that wasn't a good song, and republished the story after having a chat with the man who threatened me. He never reviewed back or talked about the story again, I haven't heard from him since"

That was an interesting story wasn't it. When we return we'll talk with the author a little more and learn about the Villains he created and an exclusive interview with the characters. Stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Welcome back to behind the scenes, now we're going to talk with the creator about the villains he's created in the show

"MST3K had villains that put the main character into space and show them bad movies, so I did the same thing. My first Villains were Dr. Josh Grant and TV's Jeff Stewart. I based them off of the villains, Dr. Clayton Forrester, and TV's Frank. When the revival series came up, I needed new villains, because the people I hired to play the last 2 quit on me. I created Pearl, brain man, and Chip. They were based off of Pearl Forrester, Professor Bobo, and Brain Guy. They really have fun on the show, they're completely different people

Now for some exclusive interviews with the villains

(Dr. Grant, evil scientist, formerly)

I really loved the show, the show helped start my career as an actor. I feel if I keep doing what I'm doing, I can land more roles as villains

(Jeff, idiot sidekick)

"The show was fun while it lasted but I got a new job at Universal studios in Hollywood as a guide on the tram tour and I really love talking to everyone and everyone loves what I do.

(Grant)

"I'd come back if I could, but I'm already dead in the show. I died alone in the show is what worries me most"

(Jeff)

The invention exchanges were my favorite part. And the guy who played Jack Perkins, we didn't cut off his head, he's fine, still weird, but fine

(Chip)

I was told if I came here I'd get food and I didn't

(Brain man)

"For the last time, this is not my body. I evolved into a brain and made an artificial body to carry my brain"

"Why don't you hold it in your head?"

"You're clearly an amoeba to my people, all I can tell you is that I'm smarter than anyone watching this show"

(Pearl could not be reached for questions)

Now as a special bonus, here's a sneak peek at an upcoming episode which will remain nameless until it's released. you may not know one of the characters or where they are, but that will be revealed soon enough

(Sneak peek, setting: Castle Grant)

"Here are the cokes that you ordered" said Torgo

"Oh thank you just put them over- YOU, don't you realize-

"Coke, I specifically asked for a banana smoothie" said Chip

"I'm sorry I'll make it right" said Torgo as he began to leave

"No, Chip, you can have the coke this time" said Pearl

"NO, my doctor says I can't have Coke" said Chip

"Chip, I'm your doctor and I'm saying HAVE THE COKE" shouted Pearl

"The master wants you to have these coupons for our veggie feast pizza. He wanted you to have them but I'm giving them to you now" said Torgo as he handed the mads coupons

"Thank you, you can go now" said Brain man

"Can I use your bathroom?" asked Torgo

You've just seen a sneak peek at an upcoming episode. When we return, we'll interview the Wattersons and penny about their life on the show and learn about future plans for the show, when we return to this special episode of Behind the Scenes


End file.
